


Take a Chance

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-26
Updated: 2008-02-26
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Hermione receives advice from Ginny. Now, Hermione has to take a chance or regret it....





	Take a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**A/N: A big Thank You to my beta, Shiiki, and pre-beta, Gilly. I appreciate the work they put into correcting the challenge fic.**

A bitter cold draught blew in through an open window. Hermione shivered. She got up out of her comfy chair and leaned over the table, closing the window in the living room of the flat, near Hogsmeade that she shared with her two best friends, Harry and Ron. 

It was a very cold winter and today it was also extremely windy, producing one of the most ferocious blizzards she had seen in years. Snow covered the ground like a blanket, with swirls of snowy dust whipped up with the wind like crests of wintry waves and the wind whistled around each corner ringing a frosty tune though the garden.

She walked back toward her bedroom to get the book she was reading last night. Ron and Harry’s rooms were down the corridor from hers. She left her room, got a Butterbeer from the fridge and sat down on the sofa in the sitting room to read her book. The fireplace was lit and its warming breath melted the chill from the winter’s day outside.

After about an hour, the fire crackled loudly and Hermione looked up and realized it was a fire call. Ginny’s head appeared out of the fireplace, smiling at Hermione.

“Hello, Hermione. Care for some company? ” Ginny asked. Ginny was normally busy with Healer training and hardly had time to spend time with her friends unless with Harry, of course.

When the war had ended, Harry and Ginny had got together and talked, deciding to take their relationship very slow. They didn’t want to rush and make mistakes. Hermione didn’t see Harry or Ginny now without a smile or their arms around each other.

”Sure, come through. I’ll just put on a pot of tea and take out some biscuits,” Hermione said, heading to the kitchen. 

Ginny came through the fireplace, dusting the soot from her work robes, and walked toward the kitchen. She sat on the stool, watching Hermione, and ate a biscuit.

Hermione turned around to get the cups and tea bag. “So, what brings you over? Are you not too busy with training?”

“I am busy, but I deserve a break,” she replied. She seemed to try her best to convince herself that it was okay to take some time off. “And who better to spend my free time with.” She smiled. “I’ve been hard at it for days and it is all pretty intense stuff, but I am getting used to it. How is your research project?” Ginny asked.

“Good, thanks, but sometimes I get finished early and have nothing to do.” Hermione said with a little frown. 

Since she was closer, Ginny poured the hot water in two cups. “What a pity!” she said jokingly. “Imagine not having any work to do and not being happy about it.”

“Oh, be quiet,” Hermione said, laughing along with Ginny. “How’re things going with Harry?” she asked, changing the subject swiftly away from her workaholic tendencies.

Ginny smiled and sighed happily. “It’s wonderful. Perfect, even. We are getting closer and closer.”

Then Hermione frowned. “I wish I could say the same thing with your relationship with my brother.” 

“What’s wrong?” Ginny asked sympathetically. “Harry told me how Ron was acting lately and whenever he asked Ron would change the subject quickly.”

Hermione sighed. Ron had been acting stranger than usual and seemed to be hiding something from her. He stuttered when he talked to her and stared at her often. He went to his room early and it looked as though he was looking at something in a bag. When it was just her and Ron alone, he also seemed fidgety and kept rubbing his pockets for some odd reason. They rowed more often than usual for no reason at all.

“I’ve just about given up on him. It seems that we are growing apart rather than growing closer. Lately, he has been acting odd. It’s very frustrating, since I tried to make the effort to closer. I tried to cook for the two of us, play chess or go for walks when Harry was not there, but we always end up rowing,” Hermione said dejectedly. 

She buried her face in her hands while shaking her head, trying not to cry. Ginny sipped her tea quietly while rubbing Hermione’s back. “Well, I have a small suggestion for you that might help you,” Ginny said thoughtfully.

Hermione looked up at Ginny expectantly. “What?” she asked curiously.

“Maybe you can stay with me for a couple of days because from the sound of it, you two are getting on each other’s nerves being together so much. The absence would benefit both of you,” Ginny suggested.

Hermione sipped her tea, considering Ginny’s suggestion. “Oh, Ginny, that is quite a good idea,” she said pensively. “I think you are right about it being good for both of us,” she continued. “I have to think about it, Ginny. But thank you for the offer.” 

They sipped the tea in silence, each caught up with different thoughts. Then Ginny stood up and emptied her cup in the sink. “Well, I have to be going. Mum’s cooking dinner for me as I am so busy.” She giggled.

“Okay, thank you again for the offer and for listening to me,” Hermione said, walking Ginny to the fireplace. 

“No trouble at all. If you decide to take my offer, we could have a special girls’ night,” Ginny said, hugging Hermione and grabbing Floo powder.

She walked into the fireplace and then she was gone. Hermione sighed, as she was alone again. She went back to the kitchen and downed the rest of her tea. She went back to reading.

*****

Ron and Harry went to play Exploding Snaps with Neville, Seamus, and Dean. They got together once a week at Dean’s flat for a Men’s night, as that’s what Ron liked to call them. They would not be back for a couple of hours. Hermione had the flat to herself. She thought about Ginny’s offer. 

Her book lay forgotten as she pondered her feelings. She re-lit the fireplace and fell asleep on the couch. After a few hours, she heard a pop and started as she looked around. Harry and Ron had Apparated into the room.

“Sorry, Hermione. Didn’t know you were sleeping,” Harry said.

“It’s quite all right. How was the match?” Hermione said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Ron and Harry went on in an exciting outburst about the match. They talked about how the Keeper had made good saves, and how Harry had made a brilliant catch of the Snitch.

“What’s for dinner?” Ron complained, after a while, rubbing his stomach. Hermione raised her eyebrow at Ron, and Harry groaned and walked to the kitchen. 

“Is that what you think of me, Ronald?” Hermione asked. “Well, you can forget about it.” She stomped off toward her room, not bothering to hear his answer. She slammed her door and lay down on her bed as silent tears flowed down her face. He always took her for granted and didn’t appreciate the effort she put to get closer to him. It hurt a lot.

_Why did I get so angry with him?_ She thought about what he said and felt upset that he only thought of her as his friend who cooked for him. It must have been all the frustration that had built up when she had that conversation with Ginny. 

Ginny’s idea was reasonable, but she didn’t want to get too drastic - leaving the flat, as it belonged to her as well. She decided to give Ron some space, as they needed it, to release their frustration with each other.

Hermione closed her eyes, falling into a deep dream about Ron.

~*~

The next two days, Ron seemed to be more careful with everything he said and did around her. He felt upset when she didn’t speak to him. The third day, Hermione met a note from Harry that he had an early training practice. Hermione fixed her breakfast. 

She was sitting down and pouring her cereal into a bowl.

Ron yawned before he ventured to speak. “Good morning, Hermione.” He sat down across from her and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

She hesitated before answering, “Good morning, Ron.” She poured some more pumpkin juice from the jug. She decided it was not worth arguing with him as he suffered, not talking to her.

“Listen, I am sorry about what happened a few days ago,” Ron said. “I didn’t know you would get all worked up about what I said.”

Hermione took a deep breath. “I suppose I did get worked up. But you were a bit tactless.”

Ron set his glass down. “I was just joking, Hermione. I’m sorry about making you upset.” 

Hermione drank from her glass. “All right. Just be more thoughtful.” 

Ron smiled and continued to eat his breakfast. He sighed. Hermione looked at Ron and noticed he looked nervous.

“Are you all right, Ron?” Hermione asked, concerned.

“Yeah, just tired,” Ron said and continued to eat his breakfast. He seemed very preoccupied with something , but left it alone.

“I have to go to work for a while,” Hermione said. She put her bowl in the sink and then Apparated to work after waving goodbye to Ron.

Hermione left her office around half past six and Apparated home to meet a clean flat. Dishes were clean and put away in the cupboard. The sitting room, kitchen and den were spotless. Amazed, she walked to the open door and met Ron in his room, clothed in his socks and old Cannons shirt while listening to the wireless for Cannons’ scores. His room resembled the whole flat: very clean. 

“Ron,” Hermione said. She walked through his room. He turned down the wireless and faced her nervously.

“Ron, what happened? The flat looks lovely,” Hermione asked, looking through his room.

“I was…I cleaned the flat so… maybe we can go out to dinner later,” Ron said, his ears beginning to turn pink. 

“Yo-you was going to ask me to dinner,” Hermione said, in amazement. “What’s the occasion?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Nothing, I just wanted to take my favorite bookworm out without Harry,” Ron said, his ears turning a deeper red.

“Oh, Ron. That was very thoughtful of you,” Hermione said.

“Yeah… Well,” Ron said, running his fingers through his hair. 

“That’s a good idea. We hardly get chance to talk these days as we’re always working,” Hermione said.

Ron suggested they would go to a wizarding restaurant before they dressed in their separate rooms. 

In Hermione’s room, she looked at herself in the mirror. She searched her closet for robes that would be perfect for tonight. “Aha,” Hermione said, pulling out a deep red robe. She got dressed quickly and waved her wand, which styled her hair in a cascade of curls. Ron had once told her he liked her hair down. She smiled at the memory, in which he had turned pink and not looked at her for the rest of the evening at the Burrow.

She looked in the mirror again and placed her hand on her chest, hoping to slow down her racing heart. She took a deep breath and walked outside to find Ron looking at a clock. He was dressed in his best robes of dark blue and was running his hands down his robes. 

“Ron,” Hermione said. 

Ron stood up, walking toward her awkwardly. “Y-you lo-look very n –nice,” he sputtered breathlessly. She smiled as he cleared his throat then held out his arm for Hermione to take. Surprised, she looked at it and smiled before hooking her arm with his. He walked her toward the door then released her, telling her the location of the restaurant before Apparating. She shook her head then Apparated after him.

She gasped at place in front of her. The building before her was breathtaking. It was still decorated for Christmas; the lights of the fireflies placed around the restaurant illuminated it like a light bulb. The Christmas tree put up on the side and was decorated with twice as much light as the restaurant. The lights from the firelight made Hermione glow with happiness. 

Ron hesitated but took Hermione’s arm and led her inside. She smiled at him and got a little pink in the face. 

The waiter met them at the door and smiled. He guided them to their table. Hermione smiled at the waiter as he pulled out the chair for her. Ron frowned at him. Ron sat down in his own chair. The waiter gave them their menu and explained that all they have to do was clearly state their choices, and their food would appear in front of them

Ron looked at his menu and said, “Steak, boiled potatoes and peas.” It immediately appeared. The house-elves placed wine on the table. 

Following Ron, Hermione said clearly, “Beef casserole and sprouts.” 

They ate in silence. Hermione noticed that Ron was sneaking looks at her across the table. She struggled to think of something to say, anything that would keep their dinner going. She swallowed her food and looked up.

“This restaurant is lovely, Ron. How did you find this place?” she asked, sipping her wine. 

Ron took a mouthful of his wine. “From a chap at work. He told me the atmosphere and the food are very nice and that my lady would like it.” He blushed and looked down at his food. 

“He’s right. It’s very lovely. But you didn’t have to go to this much trouble and take me to a restaurant that might be too expensive,” Hermione answered. She moved her food around then ate it. 

Ron’s ears turned pink. “It’s no trouble at all.” He added, very fast and in one breath, “I am not good enough. I wanted to take you out, but was too afraid to ask.”

Hermione took Ron’s hand and he looked at their entwined hands, then up to her face. “You didn’t have to be afraid. It’s just me,” Hermione said. She looked into his beautiful blue eyes and Ron looked at her. She tried to show all her emotion through her eyes. Everything around them seemed to cease to exist, and it was only them in the restaurant. 

Ron cleared his throat and moved his eyes away to his food. Hermione looked down as well, blushing. He drank from his glass and pushed away his food. He took her hand again. Hermione looked up, curious and a bit worried. 

“Hermione,” he said. “I don’t know how to say this, but I’ll try my best to ask you. Please, know that this is hard for me.” Ron ran his free hands through his hair and looked in Hermione’s eyes again. “Oh, bloody hell, Hermione. Could you leave for a while?” Ron asked quickly and dropped her hands.

She was taken back by his request. “Excuse me, why do you want me to leave? You take me out then you want me to leave?”

She felt very hurt and confused by Ron’s behavior. Now, she was fed up and decided not to take it anymore if she was reading it wrong. Maybe despite how she tried to get closer to Ron, he would never appreciate her the way she wanted him to. 

“No… It’s not what I mean. …I want to gather my thoughts to tell you the right things,” he said. 

“What’s wrong, Ron?” Hermione asked again “Why are you acting like this?”

“Everything is brilliant. I just want you to leave for a minute,” Ron said, raising his voice. 

“I don’t understand, Ron. I thought we were having a good time and then you start acting strange,” Hermione said.

“I‘m not acting strange. You’re being so stubborn about this,” Ron said. 

How dare he call her stubborn? He didn’t know how hard she tried to get closer to him. “I am tried of your behavior and I’m tired of not being appreciated by you, despite what I do,” Hermione said. She took a breath, breathing hard before walking away from the table.

She left Ron staring after her, open-mouthed. Hermione blinked back tears and hastily wiped them from her face. She ignored Ron calling her name from their table and rushed out the door. She found a safe place where she could concentrate and Apparated. She went to her room and packed some of her clothes. She wiped away her tears again before Apparating to Ginny’s flat.

Ginny looked confused, as she heard a pop, and worry was etched on her face when she saw Hermione’s face. Hermione explained the row between her and Ron while Ginny made a pot of tea, through Hermione’s sobbing. Hermione took comfort from Ginny as she told her comforting words and called Ron names. Her face and eyes turned red from crying. Ginny put Hermione to sleep in her roommate’s room. (Ginny’s roommate had gone on holiday for a month.) Hermione’s eyes were burning from crying, and she felt oddly deflated. 

She felt upset and angry with herself and Ron for making her felt this way again. Why did Ron have to be so rude? What was so important that he wanted her to leave the table? They had been having fun together, and then he had to ruin it. Feeling empty and resigned, she closed her eyes as Ginny stayed with her.

It was a week before Ron sent an owl. It came in the morning and Hermione ignored it, finishing her breakfast. Ginny took the note from the owl and gave it treats while she read it out loud. Hermione frowned when Ginny looked at her. “Hermione, this has to stop. If I had known this silence would go on this long, I would never have offered for you to stay with me,” Ginny said, frustrated. 

Hermione looked downright guilty. “I am sorry. I want your brother to come to me first, after all- like I told you, he asked me to leave the dinner,” Hermione said. “He can’t just send an owl.”

“Well, that would take ages. I suggest that you go back to him and talk it over. I think he wants to make things right with you by sending the letter,” Ginny said, thoughtfully. She held the letter out to Hermione. “I am sure he didn’t mean anything he said about leaving the table.”

“Well, that’s not good enough and I don’t think I am ready,” Hermione said, and she sighed. She realized Ginny might be right. But, her stubborn nature would not let her apologize until Ron did.

But Hermione didn’t answer her and continued to read her Muggle newspaper in silence.

Ginny suggested that Hermione come to the Weasley dinner with her the next day. “I’ll go if Ron is not there, as I am not ready to face him,” Hermione repeated. 

Ginny groaned. “Hermione, I’m trying to let this rift between you and my brother end quickly so we can all go on with our lives. You could snog Ron, and everyone would be happy.” 

Hermione didn’t answer and crossed her arms around her chest. 

Ginny sighed and seemed desperate. “Hermione, listen to me. I’m trying to free your mind. But I can only show you the door. You’re the one that has to walk through it.” 

“Maybe, Ron’s hiding something, since he started to act strange last month,” Ginny added as an afterthought. 

“What? I don’t think he’s hiding something. I think he’s having trouble with our relationship,” Hermione said She was confused and only understanding part of what Ginny had said. _Why would Ron be hiding something from me? We are supposed to be best friends and closer than we had ever had been before._ __

“I am trying to let you understand that you need to follow your heart, not your mind,” Ginny explained. “You need to find out what’s been really troubling him. It would be good to take this opportunity before you regret not taking it later in life. Ron’s insecure and unsure about his feelings. I know it’s frustrating to know that the person you love doesn’t show that they love you.”

__“I am trying to let you understand that you need to follow your heart, not your mind,” Ginny explained. “You need to find out what’s been really troubling him. It would be good to take this opportunity before you regret not taking it later in life. Ron’s insecure and unsure about his feelings. I know it’s frustrating to know that the person you love doesn’t show that they love you.”

Hermione thought about what Ginny said. _She’s right and maybe I would regret it afterward._ But she was just so irritated with Ron that she didn’t want to see him although she loved him so much. It made her feel unwanted and upset that Ron had wanted her to leave. She decided that if Ron wanted to rescue their relationship, he would have to fix this mess. Hermione picked up her newspaper again and turned the page while Ginny looked at her. Hermione didn’t know what to tell Ginny, as she was ashamed with her actions and how Ron made her feel.

****

The next day was the Weasley dinner. She paced around her room, deciding if she would go to the dinner. Mrs. Weasley would be disappointed with her since she considered Hermione as family from the first time she first went to the Burrow. On the other hand, Ron would be there with his family and Harry. Hermione stopped pacing and sat on her bed. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she thought about seeing Ron for the first time in about a month. It would awkward and tense, as they would have a lot to say to each other. Hermione lay down in her bed and took a short nap. It would clear her head and help her decide what she should do.

Hermione woke up a few hours later and looked at the time. She went into the bathroom, threw a towel over the towel rack, and stripped off her clothes. She stepped into the shower, and turned on the water. Immediately a hot spray struck her body. She took relief in the next ten minutes and allowed her thoughts to become lost behind the clouds of steam. Stepping out of the shower, she covered herself in a fluffy towel, feeling refreshed and ready to face anything.

She dressed in a soft gray skirt and a thick black jumper. Then she looked in the mirror quickly to put her bushy locks in a quick low ponytail with small curls by the side.

Once downstairs, she stood by the Floo powder. She took a breath and felt her heart beating wildly in her chest. She took another breath, ready to face Ron. She grabbed some Floo powder and yelled her destination. She stepped out the fireplace and dusted off the soot. She looked around and noticed everyone was in the living room. She walked into the room and greeted everyone.

“Hello, Hermione. How are you?” Mrs. Weasley said, walking up to her and kissing her on the cheeks.

“Hello, Mrs. Weasley. I’m good, thank you. How are you? ” Hermione asked, hugging Mrs. Weasley. 

“I’m fine, dear. Everyone is here now,” Mrs. Weasley said, walking back to the kitchen. Hermione sat down next to Ginny and Harry, who smiled at her. 

She noticed that Ron was across the room and didn’t even look her way. 

The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione talked about work and had a discussion on who would be the next Minister of Magic. The current Minister of Magic, Amos Diggory, would retire soon and a new regime would be beginning. Ron remained quiet through the whole conversation. His face was expressionless, and he stared into the fireplace.

Mrs. Weasley finished cooking dinner and called everyone to the dining room to eat. Everyone headed to the room, but Hermione went to the loo. In the loo, Hermione splashed water on her face and took a deep breath. She hoped that Ron might make the first move tonight.

When Hermione came out of the loo, she noticed Ginny and Harry’s heads together, whispering furiously. Harry and Ginny stopped whispering when Hermione got closer; Harry smiled at Hermione and Ginny before he headed to the kitchen. 

“Ginny, you didn’t have to wait for me,” Hermione said.

“I know, but I wanted to wait. For my Healer training, I have to research about Healing potions. We could discuss it over dinner but I’ll show you the book if you’re not hungry yet just so you could get an idea,” Ginny said. 

Hermione smiled. “Sure, where is it?”

“Oh, it is right here,” Ginny said. She searched in her bag for the book.

Hermione tensed up when Ron suddenly walked into the living room. Ginny dropped the book out of her bag, and Ron rushed next to her to help pick it up. Hermione bent forward at the same time and their hands touched. 

****

Ron and Hermione dropped to the floor, and Ron helped Hermione up. They looked around and noticed that it was a room in the Three Broomsticks.

“This is all Ginny’s doing. The book must have been a Portkey,” Hermione said breathlessly.Ron nodded and looked ahead at the nice display at the same time that Hermione gasped. There was a dining table for two decorated in Gryffindor colors. The ceiling was decorated with ribbons and drapes around the room. The room was lit with gold candles, and soft music was charmed to play. The tablecloth was red and covered with dinner that Mrs. Weasley had cooked. There were boiled potatoes, roast beef and a bowl of salad with vegetables. One big plate had mince pies, homemade fudge and chicken and ham pie. In a bucket filled with ice, there was a bottle of Butterbeer.

“This is so nice of Ginny, and the food looks appetizing,” Hermione said, walking closer to the table. 

Ron nodded again, as he was too nervous to talk. He pulled out the chair for Hermione and she smiled nervously at him as she sat down. Ron sat down and poured Butterbeer in the two glasses on the table. 

They ate their dinner in silence. Hermione noticed Ron sneak glances at her as he ate. She moved around some of her food with her fork, deep in thought. 

“Hermione,” Ron said suddenly, putting down his fork and pushing it forward. She looked up. “Lo-Look, I-I-I’m sorry for saying the wrong things. I guess when I am around you, I don’t know how to talk properly,” Ron stuttered, trying to get the words out. He sounded a bit as though frogs were in his throat. 

“I am sorry also and I hope this doesn’t change our friendship,” Hermione said, grinning at Ron. 

“Hermione,” Ron said again and grabbed her hands. “I… I want to ask you something and please don’t say anything until I’m finished, all right?”

Hermione nodded.

“All right, then,” Ron said. He cleared his thoughts, as if seeming to be trying to gather his courage before he continued. “I want to stay committed to you. We’ve known each other for most of our lives and it is time to take that commitment and change it to something new.” 

Hermione looked like she was holding her breath as she listened to Ron. 

Ron gulped and held her hands tighter. “I love you, and you make me the happiest man in the wizarding world. We share a deep love and understanding that can’t be broken.”

“I researched our birthstones,” Ron continued, chuckling as Hermione raised an eyebrow. “I read that the March birthstone is aquamarine and it’s the symbol of intelligence and courage. Both of the symbols are what I admire about you. September’s birthstone is sapphire. The symbol of the birthstone is truth and faithfulness. I admire this trait in you also.”

“I also read that the symbol of an engagement ring is a promise to the woman or man they love. It promises love, eternity, honestly, fidelity, and commitment. I know I would not break any of those promises and won’t take you for granted.”

Hermione raised her hand just before Ron opened her mouth to continue. “I love you also. I admired those lovely traits that you hold but mostly your courage and faithfulness that you show to your friends and the people you love.”

Ron blushed and let go of Hermione’s hands. He reached into his pocket and took out a small red box. He slowly went down on bended knee as Hermione gasped before tears reached her eyes. He opened the box and it held their birthstone, aquamarine and sapphire stones and silver ropes entwined together as though in knots. 

“Hermione, what I’m trying to say is, w-would you… would you marry me?” Ron said, looking into Hermione’s brown eyes. He placed the ring on her right ring finger while she looked down it.

The tears flowed down Hermione’s face. She was very surprised that all this time Ron had wanted to propose to her. He had been so nervous and acted so strange around her. It occurred to her that he had kept rubbing his pocket because of her ring. She held her ring to her face and smiled. She had never heard him say such wonderful and brilliant things about her. She ran her fingers through his soft scarlet hair. She threw her arms around Ron’s neck and kissed his checks.

Then Ron took his hands and moved Hermione’s face closer to his lips for a deep kiss. 

“I guess that was a yes. I love you,” Ron said as he broke the kiss. Hermione looked up at his face and grinned.

“I love you too,” Hermione said, before kissing Ron again. 


End file.
